1. Field
The invention is in the field of slatted chain link fence construction.
2. State of the Art
Chain link fneces are constructed of an open, wire mesh, fencing fabric woven diagonally so that alternate links zig-zag vertically and lie in different planes. The links form so-called "knuckles" where the wire forming them twists about the wire that forms laterally adjoining links. Thus, laterally adjoining channels are formed both vertically and diagonally along the height of fences constructed from such fencing mesh, which channels are open at their opposite ends. Since such fencing mesh is not closely woven, it does not conceal what is behind it on either side of a fence constructed therefrom, but merely protects against entry from one side or the other of the fence.
Because of this lack of concealment by the look-through nature of chain link fences, it has become customary to insert slats of wood, aluminum, or plastic in and along adjoining channels either vertically or diagonally. However, because of the knuckles, concealment is not complete by such insertion of slats.
Efforts have been made to provide slats that would give a greater degree of concealment than do slats with ordinary rectilinear margins. Thus, an aluminum slat is obtainable commercially that is notched along one of its longitudinal margins at intervals corresponding to knuckle intervals in the particular mesh size of the fencing mesh concerned. Slats of this type are inserted in the diagonal channels, with the notched edges facing downwardly so the marginal tabs between notches can be slid between the knuckles and will remain there by reason of gravity acting on the slats. The unnotched, opposite, longitudinal margins of the so-inserted slats cover the notches of the upwardly adjoining slats and provide a diagonally slatted, closed mesh that largely prevents look-through, although series of openings corresponding to the notches remain. Because of the reliance on gravity to maintain the slats in the proper position, this system can only be used with slats positioned diagonally.
3. Objectives
In the making of the present invention it was a primary objective to provide more effective concealment by fencing slats, whether inserted in vertical or diagonal channels in the wire mesh fencing fabric. It was also an object to make slat removal difficult so as to lessen the likelihood of slat theft from inserted positions in the fencing fabric.